The Forgotten War
by G.L. Peabody
Summary: It is the fall of 1952 and several members of the Waltons Clan find themselves at the 4077th MASH. Since it is the Waltons, the story told from John Boy's point of view.
1. And Then There Was Korea

And then there was Korea…. Some call it the "Forgotten War," but that conflict will never be forgotten by those of us that it touched half a world away on Walton's Mountain. It was the fall of 1952 and I was in New York supplementing my novel writing by taking the occasional free-lance job. Thanks to my youngest brother I was about to embark on a journey to that embattled peninsula.

Jim-Bob was completing flight training at Fort Sill, Oklahoma. It was a culmination of a life-long dream for him. He had left his garage on Walton's mountain for a new Army program taking former mechanics and making them helicopter pilots and warrant officers. Thanks to Jim-Bob's mechanical skills and recommendations from officers he had served under at Langley field during the last war, he was a shoe in for the program. Now my younger brother was off to Korea to serve as a medical evacuation pilot.

I had brought this story to a reporter I served with at Stars and Stripes in Europe, who was now an editor for the Army Times, and next thing I knew I had credentials as a civilian war correspondent. I then boarded a train bound for Oklahoma to attend Jim-Bob's flight school graduation.

Enduring two days on the train was made worthwhile upon seeing my youngest brother's beaming face when those silver wings and black and silver bars were put on his uniform.

"Congratulations Jim-Bob," I called out, which was rewarded by a chorus of snickers from the young men surrounding my brother.

He rewarded me by using my childhood nickname, "John-Boy, I'm glad you made it!"

After we embraced, I asked, "So, would you have preferred that I call you James Robert in front of your friends? Or Maybe Warrant Officer Walton?"

My brother just smiled and taunted, "Nah, I was just giving my big shot writer brother a hard time. Believe me; I've been called much worse than Jim Bob over the past year."

Being a veteran myself, I could imagine. I laughingly replied, "And I still answer to John-Boy."

A smiling pilot in a Cowboy hat came up to us Walton brothers and said, "Well Jim-Bob and John-Boy I hate to break up this reunion, but there is a send-off party to get to."

Jim Bob replied, "Yes, Sir, Captain Hodges."

The Captain replied, "You got your wings now, you can call me Cowboy. You too, John-Boy."

Jim-Bob explained, "Captain Hodges is our senior instructor. He flew several medical evacuation missions in Korea."

Cowboy was not exaggerating. It was one of the biggest parties I've been at since V-E Day. From what I gathered from Cowboy and others with a few beers in them, Hodges was one of the most decorated pilots who picked up several men from very dangerous circumstances and flew them to the nearest MASH unit with an impressive survival rate. What concerned me for Jim-Bob was that there was a rumor that Cowboy was relegated to instructor duty after suffering from combat fatigue. If it could happen to such an experienced aviator, what would stop it from happening to my youngest brother?

With aching heads, Jim-Bob and I lugged our duffel bags to the post bus station the next morning. We were bound for Oakland Army Base by way of Phoenix to visit our parents before Jim-Bob shipped off. Soon we were on a Trailways Bus heading west on Route 66. Fortunately, the twenty-hour journey allowed us to recover from our hangovers.

Even though it was early fall, the temperature was in the upper 90's when we arrived in downtown Phoenix. We took a cab to the sanitarium our mother Olivia was at to recuperate from tuberculosis. Our father John Sr. was at her side supporting her during her illness.

"John-Boy, Jim Bob! My Boys!" Momma called out rushing to hug us both.

Daddy was soon behind shaking our hands in a vigorous manly way. He greeted us with, "Nice to see you, sons."

Momma looked at Jim-Bob's uniform and sighed, "I don't know why you boys have to go back off to war. It's bad enough that your brother Jason is already there."

Daddy comforted her with, "Now Liv, none of the boys will be actually fighting this time around. Jim-Bob will be flying patients to a hospital, John-Boy won't be there long…he's just writing about it, and Jason is just there for a USO tour as part of his duty with the National Guard."

Olivia replied, "I know, but there still will be people there shooting. And I know Jason re-enlisted in the Virginia Guard Band for extra money to keep that infernal roadhouse of his open."

Both Jim-Bob and I smiled at each other. Momma was still momma.

Jim-Bob asked, "How are Toni and Jason doing?"

I answered, "I talked to Toni on the phone last week. Financially, they are doing much better. Jason doesn't regret re-enlisting, but he originally counted on one weekend a month. He didn't plan on getting called up so soon."

Jim-Bob added, "I don't think anybody did."

Daddy then updated us on the rest of the family, "Ben is running the sawmill and keeping an eye on the house. Grandma's keeping an eye on him."

I laughed, "I bet she is."

Daddy continued, "Mary Ellen is busy being a Nurse and Mom, and Jonesy has really taken to being John Curtis's step dad. Erin is starting her life with Paul." I got the feeling that Daddy didn't like Paul Northridge very much.

Jim-Bob chimed in, "And Elizabeth is off seeing the world!" My youngest sister was travelling abroad before continuing her college education.

Daddy commented, "That child always seemed to have the wanderlust. Probably just as well she gets it out of the way before settling down."

After a visit that was far too short, we once again boarded a Trailways bus. We were off to Oakland to board a troopship. We spent several days at sea, and I had an opportunity to meet several young soldiers, and seasoned Merchant Marine. The mood was one big party until we got closer to Pusan. Then it became all too real.

After we disembarked in Seoul, my VIP status got us a jeep and driver. We then went on a while knuckled drive to the 4077th Mobile Army Surgical Hospital. I would be quartered there and we would be meeting Jim-Bob's commanding officer there.

At the MASH, we were greeted by the clerk, a corporal named Klinger, "Sirs, you're in luck." Klinger explained, "The Red Cross sent a Mobile Clubhouse. Everybody, except for the nurses, is in the mess tent with the Donut Dollies."

We came into camps dining facility, which was filled with soldiers fawning over the young Red Cross volunteers. I heard a familiar laugh, but dismissed it as my imagination.

But both Jim-Bob and I turned when we heard the laughing girl teasingly say, "Now Hawkeye, I told you I have a beau back home."

My brother and I saw a very familiar redheaded Red Cross Volunteer with some older black haired lothario in the corner of the mess hall. Jim-Bob and I exclaimed in unison, "Elizabeth! What are you doing here?"


	2. Donut Dolly

My brother Jim Bob and I were surprised to see our youngest sister at a Mobile Army Surgical Hospital less than five miles from the front. Even more disturbing was that she appeared to be flirting with a man who appeared to be several years her elder whom she referred to as "Hawkeye."

Upon seeing us, Elizabeth exclaimed, "Jim Bob! John-Boy!"

Hawkeye called out without looking up, "Umm, Beej?"

A mustachioed fellow in the corner replied, "Yeah, Hawk?"

Hawkeye asked this other fellow, "Are there a couple of good ol' boys behind me ready to tear my head off?"

'Beej' gave Jim Bob and I a once over and assessed, "Well, they appear to be a chopper pilot and a war correspondent, but I don't think they're here to give you a helicopter flight or a free Stars and Stripes subscription…."

A large man in a major's uniform snobbishly observed, "Oh, joy, the feudin' will start now… another day in dog patch." His voice was dripping with condescension.

Jim Bob challenged Hawkeye with, "what are you doing with our sister?"

Hawkeye turned around smiling, "TWO brothers, wonderful. I assure you gentleman, my intentions were purely honorable…" The Major chortled, earning a glare from Hawkeye.

Jim Bob continued, "Actually, she has FOUR brothers…" Hawkeye moaned. Jim Bob went on, "Cowboy warned me about you MASH medics, chasing after nurses, red cross volunteers, korean girls…"

Hawkeye paled and said, "So you are buddies with Cowboy…"

Klinger explained to Beej, "Cowboy tried to blow up Colonel Blake."

Beej nodded and said, "Aaah, I remember Hawkeye talking about that."

This definitely sounded like I story I wanted to hear, but considering my brother was about to pounce on Hawkeye, I figured that moment was not the best to ask for elaboration on why a Helicopter pilot wanted to blow up a colonel.

Elizabeth tried to pacify Jim Bob with an introduction, "CAPTAIN "Hawkeye" Pierce, MD, I'd like you to meet my brothers Warrant Officer James Robert Walton and novelist/reporter John Walton Jr."

Realizing the person he was about to flatten was a superior ranking officer, Jim Bob reluctantly shook his hand—but not without a menacing glare.

The Major came up to me pumping my hand, "John Walton Jr., yes, I've read your book. An excellent chronicle of a family surviving the dreadful FDR presidency. Major Charles Emerson Winchester at your service."

I turned my attention back to Elizabeth, "You still haven't answered our question, what are you doing here?"

Elizabeth explained, "I was going to travel before I started graduate school, as I said—but then I saw a recruiting poster for the Red Cross. I could still travel, and save money for tuition. But more importantly, I could help our boys here in Korea."

Jim Bob protested, "But it's dangerous!"

Elizabeth argued, "Hey! I'm older than both you and Ben were when you went off to fight in the last war."

Jim Bob countered with, "That's different, you're a girl! You shouldn't be in combat."

Just as Jim Bob made his statement, a striking blonde nurse wearing the oak leaf clusters of a major entered the room. She chided Jim Bob with, "Really, Warrant Officer. Where exactly would you put us, in the kitchen—or perhaps the nursery?"

Jim Bob's eyes got big when he saw this higher ranking female officer. "No-ma'am!" was all my brother could get out.

Then the female major looked at me and greeted, "Hello, John, I heard you were in camp."

Without thinking, my mind went back eight years to Europe and I uttered, "Hot Lips Houlihan…"

My acquaintance of Margaret Houlihan surprised the crowd in the room, most of all my wide-eyed siblings. The group quickly forgot about the squabble and all the related drama, repeating in an incredulous chorus, "Hot Lips?"


	3. John and Margaret

I was quickly turning crimson after calling a major in the Army Nurse Corps 'Hot Lips.' I attempted to recover by making introductions.

I gestured to my brother, "Major Margaret Houlihan, I would like to introduce you to my youngest brother, Warrant Officer James Robert Walton."

Jim Bob quickly came to attention, saluted crisply, saying "Pleased to meet you Major."

Houlihan returned the salute and observed, "Ah, yes, Jim Bob. I did read your book, John."

I apologetically looked at Jim-Bob. Between Elizabeth's excited utterance and the Major's confirmation- the nick name was bound to stick.

I continued, "You've probably already met my youngest sister Red Cross Volunteer Elizabeth."

Elizabeth smiled at Margaret, Margaret returned the smile saying, "Yes, but I didn't make the connection between you and her." Looking around the room, the senior nurse added, "The volunteers have contributed a lot to the morale of the camp, allowing my nurses to focus more on their duties."

Margaret then looked at me, noting, "I see you are a civilian war correspondent now."

I corrected, "Well, actually just free-lancing for _Army Times_. They wanted a piece on the use of the helicopter as an air ambulance, and I used the opportunity of having a brother coming over here for that duty as a background for the piece." I made an observation of my own, "I see you made major."

Margaret smiled, "Yes, a couple of years ago they needed nurses to set up field hospitals for this conflict. I volunteered, was promoted to major, and made head nurse for the 4077th. M.A.S.H."

I returned Margaret's smile and stated, "I knew you would go far in your career."

Margaret then informed me, "I know Colonel Potter would love to meet you, but he's out on Sophie and will be occupied for the next couple hours."

I had this image of some Army Colonel and a nurse or red cross volunteer doing who knows what.

Seeming to read my mind (or expression), Major Houlihan explained, "Sophie is his horse. The Colonel likes to go riding when the weather is nice like this." Margaret then offered, "In the mean time, Klinger will show you to the VIP tent. You can get settled in there."

Jim Bob and Elizabeth helped me bring my things into the 'VIP' tent, which didn't seem different from any other tent. The main thing it offered was privacy so I could write. Elizabeth then gave Jim Bob an impish grin and a wink.

My youngest sister dramatically proclaimed, "John!", except she directed it at Jim Bob.

My brother got matched her tone and said, "Margaret!"

Elizabeth then seductively purred, "Ohh John...

Jim Bob replied with, "Oh, Margaret..."

My youngest sibling then questioned, "John?"

To which my younger brother asked, "Margaret?"

I was happy my youngest brother and sister set their sibling rivalry aside, albeit at my expense. I also knew that they would torture me for hours with their take on Stan Freberg's 'John and Marsha' bit if I didn't get them some sort of explanation.

"Okay, Okay, I surrender, I'll tell you about how I met Major Houlihan!" I cried.

"You mean 'Hot Lips'?" Jim Bob taunted. I decided to let the remark slide.

I then went into my narrative, "It was in France during the Spring of 1945"

Elizabeth interjected, "France in the spring- oh, la, la!"

I continued, undaunted, "I was helping Toni look for Jason by checking the medical units. I ran into then Captain Margaret Houlihan at an evac hospital outside of Marseilles. She was definitely gruff and by the book. And Captain Houlihan had no use for a sergeant from Stars and Stripes. I quickly surmised, though, that she was tough because she had to be. She was promoted young, she was attractive, and I had just done a feature on her famous father Colonel 'Howitzer Al' Houlihan, so Margaret had a lot to prove."

Elizabeth speculated, "But you won her over."

I smiled and went on, "I don't know if I won her over, but I did get a chance to peek inside that tough shell of hers. I found out that she was just like anybody else inside. Once she saw I was basically a civilian journalist in uniform, and not a threat to her career, we started spending more and more time together. Even though it was against regulations, the friendship developed even deeper. But we both knew we had hopes and dreams that would cause us to part. So we left it as friends, saying until we meet again- never truly expecting to."

Fortunately there was a knock on the door to save the maudlin continuation of the tale. I answered it to be greeted by a very harried Sergeant Klinger.

"Excuse me, Sirs, and Ma'am!" Announced the company clerk, "Lieutenant Healey from the air ambulance unit wants Warrant Officer Walton on the flight line pronto. The LT radioed, and I quote, 'tell Jim Bob to get his Jim Butt up here in flight gear! We have dust offs to do!' end quote."

Jim Bob hustled off to his helicopter, with me in tow close behind. Jim Bob's mission was the primary reason why I was in Korea to begin with.


	4. The Dust Off

Lieutenant Healey wasn't much older than Elizabeth, but he was Jim-Bob's division officer. I was not unfamiliar with being commanded by those younger than myself. I was already in my mid twenties when I enlisted in the past war, with a college degree no less, and found myself under the command of those much younger than I. Now Jim-Bob found himself reporting to an officer at least five years younger than he.

"Warrant Offer Walton reporting, sir," Jim-Bob announced with a crisp salute.

Healey, a lanky man with brown hair, returned Jim-Bob's salute and replied in a mid-west drawl, "At ease Walton." Healey then ordered, "Take your writer brother and a chopper up to battalion aid. We have wounded."

Jim Bob acknowledged the order with a quick "Yes, sir!", and before I knew it we were in the air.

While we were en route to the aid station, Jim Bob explained to me, "This is what is known as a 'dust off', the idea is to get the wounded to the hospital as quickly as possible. Air ambulances are faster and can go places where ground ambulances can't." My brother added with pride, "Survival rate of wounded soldiers has skyrocketed once the army started using helicopters to evacuate the wounded."

We landed at a small medical outpost. Almost as soon as we touched down, two soldiers were loaded onto the skids of the helicopter. The soldier closest to me was very badly burned.

Jim Bob and I didn't talk as he was concentrating on getting that helicopter to the MASH as quickly as it could go without falling apart. Soon we touched down on a makeshift landing pad near MASH 4077. Hawkeye and BJ from the party were there, but they did not appear as the jokesters they were before. You could see on these physicians faces that they were all business.

Hawkeye quickly examined the burn victim closest to me and exclaimed, "Damn! This war claimed another one. He's gone, let's get him to the morgue."

On the other side of the helicopter, BJ called out, "This one's unconscious. Also burned, but pulse is strong. He should pull through. Let's get him into the OR."

Fortunately there weren't many more wounded, so Jim Bob and I went back down to the hospital. I could tell Jim-Bob was really down about the patient not making it.

I offered, "Jim-Bob. You flew as fast as you could. Fire killed that man, not you."

Jim Bob said, "Maybe a more experienced pilot could have got him here in time."

A familiar voice behind us said, "Nonsense. He was gone before you were even airborne." It was Hawkeye, the doctor pawing at our sister earlier. The surgeon then said, "Come with me."

He took us in an operating room where BJ and an older officer were working on a patient. Hawkeye introduced us, "Colonel Potter, this is Warrant Officer Jim Bob Walton who delivered us your patient there and his older brother John from stars and stripes. BJ, you remember the Walton boys?"

BJ laughed, "Yes, I seem to remember them having a heated discussion with you regarding their younger sister…"

Colonel Potter laughed, "Why doesn't that surprise me." The hospital commander then looked at Jim Bob and said, "Welcome, son. If it wasn't for you and your flying skills, LT Draper here would be over in the morgue with the soldier he was working with. Draper was setting up a MASH unit when enemy fire caused the explosion that sent you to the aid station. I wish we could save them all, but job well done Warrant Officer—this man wouldn't have made it in an ambulance or bus."

Jim Bob said, "Thank you, sir."

Hawkeye then offered, "You two look like you could use a drink."

Instead of taking us to the officers club, he took us to a tent marked 'The Swamp.' We sat down on the cots while he poured us drinks from a makeshift distillery in the corner.

"Careful, the Gin this baby mills can pack a bit of a wallup," Hawkeye warned.

I asked, "Do you know the name of the soldier who passed away?"

Hawkeye got serious for a moment and responded, "Yeah, I believe it was Whitman."

Jim-Bob lifted his glass and said, "To Whitman." Hawkeye and I followed suit.

The moonshine was a bit strong, but I've had stronger.

Hawkeye asked, "Well? What do you think?"

Jim Bob answered, "Not bad, but I think you could learn a lesson or two from the Baldwin sisters…"

Hawkeye's interest picked up and he inquired, "So tell me about these sisters….


	5. The Pin-Up Revisited

While my brother Jim-Bob was off on another mission, I decided to get another point of view on the utility of the helicopter as an air ambulance. Remembering the valiant ambulance drivers I interviewed during the last war, I decided to search for the camp motor pool. Finally at the edge of camp I found jeeps, busses, and ambulances in various states of repair. The entrance to the maintenance area was posted, "Motor Pool, Authorized Personnel Only. This Means You!"

A voice with a drawl straight out of the bayou greeted me with, "Hey, you, reporter! Didn't you see the sign, or don't they teach you college boys how to read?"

Obviously, my reputation preceded me. So I replied with my best Virginia drawl, "Why, Staff Sergeant, I was just hoping that you would show a fellow Southerner who used to wear the very same stripes you do now a little hospitality…"

The Motor Pool Sergeant softened up and relented, "Well now that you put it that way… I suppose you can take a look around."

I smiled and said, "Much obliged Staff Sergeant…"

The Motor Pool Sergeant quickly introduced himself, "Luther Rizzo, with two Z's. I know who you are Mr. Walton. I was in the mess tent when you and your brother had a chat with Captain Pierce."

I replied, a little embarrassed, "Well that's water under the bridge."

Rizzo with two Z's observed, "I guess Pierce is a good enough egg. For an officer. And a Yankee."

I chuckled and asked the Motor Pool Sergeant if he thought that the helicopter would replace the traditional ground ambulance.

Rizzo thoughtfully pondered, "Well. The choppers have speed, but there will always be a need for the ambulances and the busses. The whirly birds may be able to get to places the ambulances can't, but they don't fly at night. Also ambulances can get into areas too hazardous for a chopper to land in, and they can carry more wounded."

Just then the PA announced, "Choppers! Choppers! Incoming wounded." The timing was coincidence, but it seemed to be mocking the Sergeant.

I thanked Rizzo for his candor and looked around his shop. Along one wall I noticed something not to uncommon in vehicle repair shops, including my brother Jim-Bob's, photos of women in various stages of undress. But it was the one that looked the oldest with what appeared to be the most clothes on. It was a newspaper clipping of a very familiar redhead wearing sitting on a piano bench, displaying quite a bit of leg.

Rizzo smiled and explained, "I see you've discovered my collection. That clipping you're looking at was one of my first pin-ups. It's worn because I've taken it with me to two different wars. I actually met the model at Camp Lee about ten years ago. They called her the 'Jefferson County Sweetheart.' Really sweet kid. What was her name? Emma..?"

I uttered "…Erin."

Surprised, Rizzo exclaimed, "That's it Erin! It was Erin…" Rizzo's excitement fell when he finished his sentence "….Walton." Rizzo then hesitantly asked, "Is she any relation?"

I replied, "She's my sister."

Rizzo, obviously remembering the mess hall incident, then asked, "How many sisters do you have?"

I then laughed, "Three. Don't worry Rizzo. I knew about the pin-up. I was in Europe when my brother Ben took the picture of Erin you have. Imagine my surprise when I first saw it on the AP wire. It took a phone call to my daddy to calm me down."

Rizzo commiserated, "I can imagine. I'll take the photo down."

I then told him, "No, don't. It's gotten you through one war and so far through this one. Just knowing that will mean a lot to Erin."

Just then the PA announced, "Mr. Walton. Report to the CO's office on the double!"

Rizzo almost seemed relieved when I said, "Well, looks like I'm being called to the principal's office."


	6. Brother's Keeper

Elizabeth intercepted me while I was walking across the compound. She was pale, and crying. This would not be welcome news. She ran into my arms.

I asked my youngest sister, "Elizabeth, what is it? Is it Jim-Bob?"

"No," She replied through sobs, "it's Jason. He was wounded while his Army National Guard band unit was performing in Korea. He's in surgery right now."

I called out, "Jason!" while rushing to the OR. I knew that Jason's band unit of the Virginia Guard was heading to perform in Korea, but I figured it would be playing for the brass in Seoul. At least that's what Jason led us to believe. But then again, I didn't even know Elizabeth was in Korea until I arrived.

I didn't know what to expect when I entered pre-op… but it definitely wasn't the scene playing out in front of me. Colonel Potter was operating on a dog while a tearful MP was keeping watch.

I exclaimed, "Colonel! As senior surgeon shouldn't you be operating on my brother, not this animal?!"

The elder physician replied, "Easy son, I've got my best surgeons working on Sgt. Walton. He should be fine, he only caught light shrapnel." Referring to the dog, the Colonel added, "I'm afraid the Corporal here caught most of the blast. And unfortunately, I am way out of my element—and we don't have a vet on staff."

Elizabeth and I looked over into the operating room. Pierce and Winchester were picking shrapnel out of Jason's leg. Jason was actually awake and waved at us.

The MP added, "Fritz, my canine, and I were doing security at the band concert your brother was performing at for an infantry unit down the road. Your brother tripped a tin can bomb. Fritz must have sensed something was wrong because he got between your brother and the blast."

The PA announced a chopper was arriving. This made me think of Jim-Bob again, and I asked Elizabeth if she had seen him. She shook her head no.

Colonel Potter answered, "Warrant Officer Walton did a quick dust off, and was airborne minutes after I unloaded Corporal Fritz here off the chopper. Speaking of which, if we do have more wounded, I'm afraid I'll have to take the Corporal here outside and go back to being a people doctor."

I apologized, "I'm sorry for being so abrupt with you Colonel, I know Jason would want you to tend to the animal that saved his life. Hopefully Fritz doesn't end up giving his life for his act."

Colonel Potter softly said, "No need to apologize for being concerned about your brother, son. I just wish we had a vet."

My question about Jim-Bob's whereabouts and the Colonel's wish were both answered less than a minute later. My youngest brother had entered pre-op with my brother-in-law Major Arlington Wescott Jones III, DVM, Veterinary Corps, United States Army Reserve.


	7. Jonesy's War

Elizabeth cried out, "Jonesy! Boy are we glad to see you!"

Seeing the puzzled look on my face, my sister Mary Ellen's husband explained, "As part of my Army Reserve training, they are having me fill in for the vet at the 121st evac for a couple of weeks so he could take some well-deserved leave with his family in Tokyo. I didn't exactly expect a two week vacation to Seoul."

Jonesy was the town veterinarian on Walton's mountain. He and Mary Ellen recently married after she had formally divorced her first husband- whom she had originally believed perished during the attack on Pearl Harbor.

Colonel Potter cut the reunion short by addressing Jonesy, "Well Major, your patient is in rough shape. I tried to patch him up the best I could, but I'm not vet—just an old cavalry soldier with an M.D. And he's a lot smaller than a horse. Let us know what we need to do to help."

Jonesy looked over Fritz and observed, "Well, you have done some good work so far, Colonel. But there are signs that there is more internal damage, so I'm going to have to open him up." Seeing the stricken look on the MP's face, Jonesy added, "But he is a strong dog, and he can pull through this. We do have a couple things going for us here: all fully stocked operating room and…" looking at Elizabeth "… my best assistant."

Elizabeth looked at Colonel Potter. The MASH CO told her, "You heard the doctor. Scrub up." He then motioned to Jim-Bob, "Warrant Officer, help me get the patient into the OR."

Elizabeth had helped Jonesy at his clinic back at home. Plus she had literally grown up tending to animals. That and I think the veterinarian sensed helping with the dog would be cathartic, keeping my sister's mind off of her wounded brother.

As Jim-Bob starting bringing in the stretcher with Corporal Fritz on it, Major Winchester bellowed, "Who let that dog in here?"

Colonel Potter answered from the rear of the stretcher, "I did!"

Jason added, "He's a soldier, and he saved my life!"

Hawkeye calmed Jason with, "Pay no attention to Major Blow Hard here. We never do." With Winchester glaring at him, Pierce went on, "don't worry Sergeant, we'll look after the dog."

Just then Jonesy walked in with Elizabeth in tow. The veterinarian quipped, "Actually that's my patient you're talking about doctors."

Jason asked incredulously, "Jonesy? Elizabeth?"

Hawkeye inquired, "Who was that masked man?"

Elizabeth answered, "My brother in law, Major Arlington Wescott Jones III, DVM."

Pierce then moaned, "Oh great, I got one brother here on my table; two waiting for me outside; and the brother in law is across the room holding a scalpel."

Jason wondered aloud, "Elizabeth, is there something I should know about?"

Elizabeth blushed and just said, "I'll tell you later."

Winchester goaded Pierce, "Oh, you're in for it now, Hawk ole buddy. You got the Walton boys a-after you along with their kin-in-law the horse doctor."

Elizabeth defended Jonesy, "I'll have you know that this 'horse doctor' went to Yale, and is an adjunct professor at Boatwright University."

Winchester then retorted, "Oh my, a Yalie who also teaches Critters 101 at Hillbilly U."

Not phased by the banter, Major Jones inquired of Major Winchester, "Let me guess, dear old dad paid your way through Haavaad by buying a boathouse for the crew team…" The look on Winchester's face told Jonesy hit a little close to home.

Pierce cackled at the jab. Jason laughed out loud. I could tell by Elizabeth's eyes she was smiling under her mask. It was a relief to see my brother recovering from his physical wounds, and Elizabeth getting over the shock of seeing Jason's injury.


	8. Recovery

The wait outside the operating room while the surgeons were performing surgery on my brother seemed eternal. At least my sister Elizabeth had something to take her mind off of Jason's injuries in assisting Jonesy while he was mending the valiant canine that saved my brother's life. Jim Bob was waiting by my side. I noticed the MP was also anxiously awaiting news about his companion.

I asked the MP, "Have you and Corporal Fritz been working together long, soldier?"

The MP Corrected, "I'm a Marine Corporal, Sir. Fritz and I have been together almost a year now."

I apologized for my error, "Sorry about not correctly identifying your uniform, Corporal…"

The Marine introduced himself, "Carter, Sir." Carter then appeared to loosen up a little bit, and continued, "This is actually my second tour. I was here at the beginning, landing at Inchon. During that first year of fighting, I saw how the Marine Canines supported the mission. When it was my turn to rotate back to the states, I put in for MP and Dog Handling schools. Fritz and I were paired up and I ended up back in Korea, taking the German Shepard. He was promoted twice for bravery."

Jim Bob said admiringly, "I can see why. That is the most courageous dog I've ever seen."

Corporal Carter acknowledged, "Thank you, Sir."

I asked Carter, "You must be towards the end of this tour. What do you plan on doing once you're back home?"

The Corporal explained, "I've got orders to Drill Instructor School at Parris Island."

I smiled remembering my own army recruit training, "Making young men into Marines, eh, Corporal."

Carter smiled, "Yeah. I'm kind of surprised they selected a knucklehead like me to be a DI. I'm gonna have to practice my 'mean face'."

I chuckled offering, "I'm sure you'll make the Corps proud."

After what seemed to be hours, but was actually a matter of minutes, Doctor Winchester was leading a couple of orderlies carrying Jason off on a stretcher.

Dr. Pierce came out and addressed Jim Bob and I, "Sergeant Walton's leg will heal fine. He may have a bit of a scar to show off with his war injuries, but there seems to be no permanent damage. They're taking him to post-op now."

I said, relieved, "That is good news."

The Chief Surgeon added, "Although it's nothing serious, I am concerned about your brother's ear."

Jim Bob asked, alarmed, "What's wrong with Jason's ear? He's a musician!"

With a twinkle in his eye, Hawkeye lamented, "I know. When Winchester found out the Sergeant went to the Kleinberg Conservatory of Music, Charles would not stop going on about Mozart and Bach. My concern with Jason's ear is that Major Windbag may talk it off…"

I chuckled, but Jim Bob didn't appreciate the Captain's sense of humor. My brother just said to me, "come on John-Boy, let's get to post-op."

I replied, "I'm on my way." I then said to Corporal Carter, "Why don't you wait with us in post-op. I'm sure Jason would love to meet you."

Corporal Carter hesitated, "I don't know… I want to be with here in case anything changes with Fritz."

I empathized, "I understand. But I'm sure Jonesy and Elizabeth will report back to us right away in Post Op.

Carter sighed, but agreed to come join us. We arrived in time to rescue my middle brother from a seminar on music theory with Major Winchester. Jason was enthralled to hear the story of Fritz's bravery and his Gallant Marine handler. After about an hour, Jonesy entered the room, followed by Elizabeth.

Carter put on a brave face, and told Jonesy to, "Give it to me straight, Doc."

Jonesy described the canine's condition, "I won't lie, Corporal. It was touch and go for quite a while there. Fritz still has some recovering to do. I am recommending that Corporal Fritz be medically retired from service, also, I'm putting him in for a field promotion to canine Sergeant."

Carter mused, "How do you like that, my dog will outrank me."

Jim Bob observed, "Corporal, I'm sure it won't be long before those recruits are addressing you as Sergeant Carter."

The Marine then realized, "Wait, I still have another month in Korea before I'm to report to Parris Island. What will happen to Fritz?"

Jonesy had a solution, "Well, Corporal, I'm a reservist. I'll be returning to my practice in Virginia in a few days. I can take Fritz, and he can recover while chasing rabbits up on Walton's Mountain. If it's agreeable to you, when you get settled in South Carolina, I can bring you Fritz. Just make sure you get a place with a big back yard…"

Carter smiled, "That is very agreeable. Thank you, Sir."

Major Houlihan was doing her post-op rounds. Upon seeing me, she invited, "Mr. Walton, if you have a minute, would you like to get a cup of coffee?"

I responded, a little too quickly, "Of course, Major."

I've read that, regardless of age, when relatives are reunited they often return to the traditional role they played in the family. This was then proven, quite to my embarrassment, by my youngest siblings—who were in their twenties but acting as if they were in grade school.

Elizabeth dramatically said, "John…."

To which Jim Bob matched her tone and replied, "Margaret…."


	9. Major Hot Lips

I accompanied Major Houlihan into a deserted mess tent. We both grabbed cups of coffee so potent that the beverage could eat through the mugs. I had the feeling Margaret didn't bring me here for a serving of hot Joe.

I complemented, "Margaret, you look as beautiful as always."

The blond nurse accepted the compliment with, "Thank you, John. You always were handy with a phrase."

I observed, "The 4077th is one crackerjack outfit—I'm sure that has a lot to do with its head nurse."

Major Houlihan laughed and said, "With the possible exceptions of Colonel Potter and myself, we aren't the most military of units, however we do have the finest medical officers and medics in theater."

I agreed, "They are definitely the most skilled surgeons I've seen." I added, "but this obviously isn't the 21st," Referring to the Army Hospital I met Margret at in France seven years earlier.

Margret reminisced, "The wine, the dancing…. Marseilles seems like a lifetime ago. We were young, and breaking regulations to fraternize with an enlisted reporter made it that much more exciting."

I smiled adding, "I have to admit, it was a brilliant light in a very dark time."

Margaret looked thoughtful and asked, "So, Major Jones is your sister Mary Ellen's second husband?"

I answered, "Yes, Jonesy and Mary Ellen have been married for about five years now."

Margaret followed up with, "It is wonderful that she was able to find somebody after the tragic loss of her first husband at Pearl Harbor." Obviously, the Major read my book.

I kept silent for a moment, then explained, "Dr. Curtis Willard didn't die at Pearl Harbor." Seeing the shocked look on Margaret's face, I went on, "I left it out of the book because of legal action occurring at the time, but it is pretty much public record now. Mary Ellen divorced Curtis after finding him in Florida living under a different name. She said not only was he not the Curtis Willard she married, he showed absolutely no interest in returning to his life as a husband, physician, and father. Willard has since gotten treatment for shell shock and is now completing a psychiatric residency at the Miami Veterans Hospital to help other World War II and Korean Vets. He's now married to Betty Hower, the woman who let us know he was still alive in the first place."

Margaret didn't say a thing for almost a minute, then made the declaration most men dread to hear, "John, I have something I need to tell you."

I hesitantly encouraged her, "Go on."

'Hot-Lips' continued, "When I started out in the Army, nothing was more important to me than my career. I was totally focused on both my army profession and the nursing profession—which is pretty much where I am now. But there was a period for almost a decade where I may not have used my best judgment on the men I became involved with." Seeing my eyes grow wide, she hurriedly added, "But not you, John, you were one of the good ones. I'm embarrassed to admit I have been involved with married men."

The phrase 'one of the good ones' took me a bit aback, but I was familiar with Captain 'Hot-Lips' Houlihan's reputation since 1945. I was a reporter, and an army sergeant, at the time after all. I told the Major, "Margaret, you don't have to do this…."

Margaret interrupted me with, "Actually, John, I do. As I was saying, when I first joined the Army I was focused on my career. Then I was posted at Tripler Army Hospital in Hawaii. The warm tropical breezes and my newfound taste for rum lowered my inhibitions. A young doctor named Curtis Willard swept me off my feet. I didn't know he was married, but I didn't ask either. He was a Captain and a physician, and I was a young lieutenant and a nurse and it just seemed right. Next thing I knew, I was now 'Hot Lips' and had a reputation. It took me years to get over Curt's death, I just found out today he is still alive. I actually volunteered for the European billet to escape from my memories and reputation—which didn't work. Honestly, John, I didn't even realize Curt was your brother-in-law until I read your book a couple of years ago. I didn't say anything earlier, because I figured it wouldn't do anybody any good since I thought he perished in the attack."

I sat stunned. Of course, Margaret would have no idea that Curtis was Mary Ellen's husband when Houlihan and I were together in France. But she could have told me about her involvement with Curtis before meeting Jonesy, instead of hoping the issue would go away. While I make my living with my words, the thought of the fact that I was once romantically involved with the same woman who recently had an affair with the man that my eldest sister was married to at the time left me uncharacteristically speechless.

I mumbled, "I need to go check on Jason," while quickly exiting the mess hall.


End file.
